


Fool.

by mangelak0s



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, John Doe Not Being a Jerk (Telltale), John Doe is a Mess (Telltale), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Poor John Doe (Telltale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangelak0s/pseuds/mangelak0s
Summary: Or in which John is in love with Bruce, but nothing is easy in Gotham... Or in Bruce's mind.---✑┊ Batjokes Telltale. (Batman x Joker - John Doe)✑┊Probably +18.✑┊Fool - Cavetown. ₍˄·͈༝·͈˄₎
Relationships: John Doe & Bruce Wayne, John Doe/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Fool.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! This was first upload to Wattpad in spanish with the same name. ♡♡
> 
> Hope you like this!

Sometimes, one feels a giant admiration towards someone, and sometimes, one expresses that admiration everytime.

Sometimes, that admiration is not well received by others, and nothing can be done against it, or is it...?

Sometimes people fall in love, but don't understand such feeling and confuse them.

Sometimes, there are people who fall in love without intention, and without choice, since the other person is so perfect that nothing he does will stop him from loving him. And other times... There are people who fall in love, wich love is mutual, where they could be happy... But nothing is so easy... Isn't it?

One can shut up someone by hitting their mouth, in the case of John or Bruce, but how is it supposed to shut up to one's own heart? 

That is a difficult thing.

Sometimes people confuse admiration with love.

Sometimes people take advantage of others. 

Sometimes people suffer, and try to hide that pain in love for another.

Sometimes, John falls in love with Bruce, and Bruce with John.

Sometimes, Bruce uses John, but John doesn't uses Bruce.

Sometimes, they realize what they really want from each other, but they will always shut up. 

They will always be afraid of losing the other. 

They will always fear changing their behavior, in case the other goes away.

They are always going to fear getting hurt, without knowing that without wanting, they are doing it. Hurting each other.

But, like all stories, everything is unpredictable and anything can happen. It could be good, or it could be bad.


End file.
